Dramione Drabbles
by Chocolateveela
Summary: A random collection of Dramione Drabbles....A Good Breeze WINNER! at dramione awards!
1. A Good Breeze

A Good Breeze

Drabble

"Er, Draco--What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"I can see that, I mean, what are you wearing? You can't wear green robes with gold stars on them to a Muggle shopping center."

"Sure I can. Besides, I like my dress robes, my boy bits get a good breeze."

"Here wear this, I bought it and you've never worn it."

"What is this made of, kneazle fur?"

"It's called cashmere and it's muggle. Put it on."

"I'm going to trade you for a fiancee with some style."

"Nice try finding someone else that will put up with a grown man going commando in a green dress."


	2. The New House

**Title: The New House  
Author: chocolateveela  
Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 337**  
**Notes/Warning: Not Beta-ed, Rather fluffy...  
**

"_Stupefy_!"

A jet of bright red light shot across the room, startling Draco from sleep. He leapt from the bed and promptly tripped over the sheets tangled about his legs.

"Hermione? Where are you—are you alright?" he asked, struggling to disentangle his legs.

"I thought I heard something," she whispered.

He could just make out her silhouette in the moonlight filtered into their room.

"Love, it's the third time this week. You can't blast first and ask questions later. Our home will be no more than ruins before long."

"I _heard_ something."

He climbed back into the bed, holding the covers back for Hermione to climb in beside him. As she got in he grabbed her wand from her hand and placed it on the stand next to his.

"Darling you didn't hear anything…it's a new house it's just settling." He yawned.

"Why did we have to move so soon anyway, this house is much too large and too far from our friends."

"I'm actually a little happy to be away from the lot of them, perhaps now I can have a little alone time with my wife."

Hermione giggled and swatted him on the chest.

"Draco I think it's because we had too much time that we're here in the first place—did you hear that?" she asked, her body tensing up in his arms.

He pulled her closer. "Hermione, love, there's nothing … listen, see?"

She buried her face even further under the covers, her shallow breaths stirring the fine hairs on his chest.

He reached between them and placed his hand on the slight swell of her abdomen and began rubbing small circles.

"This is our home now. I'll do my best to make this a happy place for you and if I can help it, nothing will ever harm you or the baby. Now close your eyes, you need your beauty rest."

He kissed her on top of the head, and soon his breathing evened out, indicating sleep.

"I love you Draco."


	3. Happily Ever After

**Title: Happily Ever After  
Author: chocolateveela  
Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 123**  
**Notes/Warning: none  
**

Once, Draco came home from the office to the mansion his parents promised to him once he'd gotten married. His new wife, Hermione, was in the foyer wearing nothing but brand new Norwegian ridgeback hide heels and a black tie made of finely woven unicorn hair. That was in the beginning. Now, she was sexiest in trainers, and only dressed up on holidays. Whenever he came home from work, her hair was up and she often wore one of his old Quidditch tee-shirts. But at night when the house was still he would watch his beautiful brown haired, brown-eyed daughter and he would smile. He'd sooner be a pauper than trade what had become the most valuable thing in his life, his family.


	4. Don't Tell Harry

**Title: Don't Tell Harry  
Author: chocolateveela**  
**Rating: G**  
**Word Count: 330**  
**Notes/Warning: Written for the 12 Days of Halloween challenge Day 2: Scream at LJ community dramionedrabbles**

"Come on, tell it." 

"No because you'll just run off and tell Potter and Weasley, and then act like you had nothing to do with it when they laugh their arses off in my face." 

Already stifling a laugh Hermione's face tinged red and she leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek. 

"I _ won't_ tell them," she said, making an 'x' over her heart, "I promise." 

Draco seemed to consider her for a while then, "No… no I don't trust you." 

Hermione groaned and rolled her head back on her neck. "You are so incorrigible—I told you what _my_ boggart was!" 

"I didn't ask you to do that," he replied lifting a shoulder. 

She stood up and reached into a yellow bag and pulled out a box that was rattling violently. If Draco didn't know any better he might have thought she was carrying a box of bludgers. 

Immediately, he was on his feet and backing out of the room. 

"Granger, I'm not joking around don't do that—where the hell is my _wand_?" 

She pulled a finely polished hawthorn wand from behind her and tapped it against the lock of the box. 

"I swear Granger if you don't give me my—" But Draco stopped mid sentence when a skeletal horse with shining white eyes began to emerge from the box. The Thestral spread its huge bat like wings before them, turning to stare with unseeing eyes at Draco. 

"_Ridikkulus!_ Hermione shouted with some difficulty, for she was bent double with laughter, her hand covering her mouth. 

Breathing a bit harder than he would have liked, Draco fixed his voice with as much flippancy as he could muster at the moment. 

"It really isn't that funny Granger. I'll have you know Thestrals are not furry little animals to begin with," he said, straightening his clothes. 

"I wasn't laughing at your boggart," she said between pants, "it's just, I _have_ to tell Harry—you scream like a _girl_!" 


	5. The Phantom Raven

**Title: The Phantom Raven  
Author: chocolateveela  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Notes/Warning: Halloween 2007 Day 3: Phantom///No warnings, I think...maybe a little soul theft.**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

"We've been in the Dark Forest before, Draco. Luna is our friend, you shouldn't mind helping her do research for her book," Hermione said, glancing back at their peculiar friend.

"Well, research isn't usually about going into dark forests to chase soul stealing ghost birds."

"The Phantom Raven is just a myth but we couldn't let Luna--" Hermione waved her hand in Luna's direction, but stopped short.

"Draco, where's Luna?" she whispered.

He looked back to stare at the spot where Luna's wand lay discarded on the ground.

"Granger, run." 


	6. Draco's Favorites

**Title: Draco's Favorites  
Author: chocolateveela**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Notes/Warning: Written for the 12 Days of Halloween challenge Day 4: Eerie... at LJ community dramionedrabbles**

"For someone so pale, you sure do have tons of black in your bedroom. Why's everything black?"

"S'my favorite color, beside the color of your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Even your sheets have to be black?"

He nodded. "Especially my sheets."

"Surely you don't need the snake skin headboard."

" 'Course I do, it's my favorite...skin, besides your skin"

Hermione frowned and looked around.

"I don't know Draco. It's sort of weird, makes me eerie even."

He smirked and kissed the patch of skin along the column of her throat. "It's my favorite way to see you, besides randy."


	7. Hermione's Ghost

**Title: Hermione's Ghost  
Author: ****chocolateveela**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Notes/Warning: Day 5: Haunted; some soul sucking...**

Six years since and she had not moved. She stared unseeing at the ceiling and not even on the rare occasion that he sang did she stir. She used to love to hear him sing, no matter how off key and he had been. Draco blamed himself. If he'd never been late, she would've never been alone at night on a dark street. And no dementor to give her that rogue kiss that sucked out her soul. Sometimes he thought he saw a ghost of life pass among her eyes, it was only his conscience that haunted him each day. 


	8. Exorcist

**itle: Exorcist  
Author: ****chocolateveela**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Notes/Warning: Day 6: Exorcist, a good writing exercise...which is different from exorcise.  
**

Draco frowned. "You can't cut it off the wall." 

"How else do you propose you get the damn thing off the wall then?" 

"An exorcist." 

"Malfoy we do not need to exorcise any demons, it's just a simple sticking charm." 

"No demons? Have you heard her scream?" Draco grinned mischievously. "Sounds like you when I'm—" 

"I'm sure there's another way…" 

He shrugged. "It's either an exorcist or blast the wall down." 

"I'm sure Harry doesn't want the wall blasted away. Besides, don't you want to keep it? It's your family." 

"Listening to Aunt Walburga while we shag? No thanks." 


	9. The Bad Dream

**Title: The Bad Dream  
Author: ****chocolateveela**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Notes/Warning: Day 8: Nightmare/// Really sad, sorry!**

The nightmare was the same every night. She could hear the sickening crack as his skull connected with the ground. 

He was flying when she called his name. He raised his hand to wave, but lost his balance and time seemed to crawl as he slipped sideways. She could still picture with perfect clarity the fear in his eyes as the earth rushed to meet him. 

"Draco!" she screamed, waking herself from the torment of her dream. 

Draco wasn't falling. He was safe. 

She smiled at Draco's picture stuck to the white padded walls of her room. 

Just a dream.

* * *

A/N: Just so we're all clear, Draco did die in this one. But because this made everyone sad over at Livejournal, I wrote another...it's right after this one!


	10. Excited

**Title: I haven't been able to think of a title, I need some Ideas!  
Author: chocolateveela**  
**Rating: NC-17 to be safe**  
**Word Count: 451**  
**Notes/Warning: A Happy drabble kind of. Draco is so easy to mess with...**

"Sweetheart, will you please open the door," Hermione Malfoy pleaded for the sixth time. 

No answer.

"Draco, we can't talk about it if you won't let me in."

"Shit, Hermione, I do not want to talk about it. I want to forget it. Actually, can you slide my wand under the door? I need to Obliviate myself."

She stifled a laugh.

"Draco, that's ridiculous… And talking through this bloody door is ridiculous. Can you please come out?"

There was a long pause before Hermione finally heard the shuffling of feet. She could even catch bits of mumbling as he edged closer to the door.

At last, Draco emerged from the bathroom. He wore a blue dressing gown tied loosely about his waist. His chest was bared, revealing his pale torso with a trail of light blond hair disappearing under the belt of the gown.

He wearily ran a hand through his disheveled hair and refused to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Draco?" she said softly. "Honey, this is nothing to be ashamed about. We hadn't seen each other in three weeks. I was happy to see you too. I'm sure loads of men have—"

Suddenly, Draco looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Please be quiet! Why do you insist on talking about it? That should not have happened to me." He swiftly strode over to the bed and removed his gown.

Heat rushed to her face and she knew she was sporting twin red blotches on her cheeks as she watched Draco angrily throw his gown over the settee. She simply would not allow his petulant pouting to ruin the first time she could make love to her husband in three weeks. Oblivious to Hermione's reaction to his sudden nudity, Draco snuffed out the candle and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

He tensed as he felt Hermione's warm body press against his backside.

"Hermione, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm sure I won't be ever again."

In reply, Hermione crushed her breasts flush against his back. He felt the distinct pressure of their distended tips as she shifted causing a delicious friction.

"I don't know," she said, reaching around and resting her hand on his chest. She slowly let her hand travel down his body, over the blond trail of soft hair and along the shaft of his penis. Almost immediately, he began to grow in her hand.

Draco licked his lips and bit back a moan when she squeezed him. Encouraged, she held him firmly and gave him a long, slow, tortuous stroke.

She leaned in close, and whispered, her lips pressed against his ear, "I have mighty powers of persuasion."

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. It seems I've gotten carried away with drabbles. But I haven't been forgotten about my other stories, just have writer's block, or regular laziness, it's debatable. Thanks again! and remember every time you review, an Angel gets his wings...or something. 


	11. All I Want for Christmas

**Title: All I Want for Christmas...   
Author: chocolateveela **  
**Rating: G**  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Notes/Warning: None.**

**"_All I want for Christmas_..."**

"What are you singing?"

"It's a Muggle Christmas carol, and it's my sneaky way of getting you to ask me what I want for Christmas."

Draco playfully stroked his chin.

"What is it that you want?"

"To finally be able to tell people about us."

More than a little shocked by her words, Draco searched her eyes for any emotion that may have belied her words. There was none.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, my love," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "If you're sure, then we will. Merry Christmas."  



	12. Pointing Fingers

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters, magic, etc. belong to JK Rowling. No money being made, I write to learn.

**Title: Pointing Fingers  
Author: ****chocolateveela**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count: 166**  
**Notes/Warning: Potential Rose/Scorpius. Deviation from my usual Dramione  
**

Rose and Scorpius looked unsure but eventually turned to go. Draco waited until Rose and Scorpius left the room before speaking.

"So basically, this is all you're fault," he said.

"All my fault? How is it my fault?" she replied, incredulous.

"Clearly, you taught your daughter to be a seductress--dressing her up like some sort of Siren. Scorpius can't be blamed for falling prey."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I see. So, my teenage daughter impregnated herself, then? She put your mother's ring on her own finger too, I suppose?"

At that, Draco could not argue. He looked over to Hermione, recently divorced from her husband of Salazar-knew-how-many years. What a day it had been! Finding out he was going to be a grandfather and a father-in-law in the same day. He shook his head.

"What is the matter now, Malfoy?"

A lump, cold as ice, slid down his throat. He swallowed. "We're going to be family."

Hermione's face looked as horrified as Draco felt.


End file.
